


Keep your friends close...

by CynimonRoll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (credence), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Torture, depends how nice your comments are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynimonRoll/pseuds/CynimonRoll
Summary: “NEWT!” There was the sudden sound of shouting and spells being flung, before he felt a hand grabbing his neck, a familiar squeezing around his middle, and then sound of wind through the trees.//What if at the end of the film, Credence hadn't turned back into his obscural form? What if he just ran? - After loosing Credence, Graves turns on the one person he knows will have a chance of finding him again.





	

Newt winced as his worn boots squeaked against the polished brick beneath his feet. He paused for a moment, hunching his shoulders as he rocked back onto his heels - a nervous habit picked up in his days of sneaking through the Hogwarts halls at night - the old feeling of adrenaline shooting through his body. He hovered for a moment longer, feeling the low thrum of energy that seemed to radiating from each wall and step and brick, setting his hair on end and making his breath catch in the back of his throat. He shook his head as he clenched and unclenched his fists, the familiar pressure comforting, before taking a deep breath and continuing down the steps.

Finally stepping out into the subway, Newt had barely had the chance to register the, though expected, unsettling lack of activity, when the beautiful sight before him swept his breath away, and he was stopped in his tracks once again. A haze of what Newt could only describe as looking like black sand had taken over the ceiling above him, tendrils of what looked like smoke weaving their way through the solid brick, winding and dancing through the space.

This was nothing like the obscurus he'd dealt with in Sudan.

Of course, he had known that before now. He knew that this was far more powerful, knew that given the boy’s age this shouldn’t even be possible. But this… this he had not been expecting.

The obscurus he had dealt with before had presented as a cold, dark void – it’s only focus had been destruction. The obscurus he had dealt with before was nothing more than a dark parasite that had killed a child. It was a monster. But this… This was none of those things.

This was oddly beautiful. It was less obscurus and more... Credence. True, Newt didn’t really know Credence. Hadn’t even met him face to face, actually. But even from his few brief sightings, and of course Tina's memories, he just knew.

"Credence?"

His voice, cut through the empty tube station, soft as always despite wavering more obviously than he really wanted it to right now.

"It is Credence… isn't it?"

His question finally broke the stillness of the moment, echoing along the - the mass above curling in on itself at the sound, gliding down the walls as it did so. Eventually it seemed satisfied that it was as small as possible, hidden as well as able in an alcove at the far side of the tracks.

To Newt the sight of such immense power so much potential shying away from a simple question – it was heart-breaking. Because this wasn’t just some ‘immense power’. This was a child. A good child, who had been forced to learn that the world was so violent and dangerous and unpredictable that even a friendly voice, a simple question, couldn’t be answered safely. So he retreated.

Of course, Newt was more than familiar with this behaviour. He knew it well from the creatures he loved so dearly. Being unused to kindness from other humans they tended to either retreat or lash out when he first approached them. He took no offence in it, even when left nursing various wounds in the relative safety of his case - whether scratches, burns, cuts - or something entirely foreign he then spent desperate hours working to cure.

He was well aware that Credence too was unused to human kindness, and was all too sympathetic.

He took another cautious step forward, again feeling the raw energy tingling in the air and feeling an electric chill run down his spine. He knew how vulnerable he was making himself. The boy he was now approaching had laid waste to half of New York not ten minutes ago. But Newt also knew from years of experience that fear, or the chance of danger was not going to stop him from doing what he knew to be right.

"I knew someone just like you Credence"

Newt hopped gently onto the tracks, taking a deep breath as he got close enough to see the human form curled within the mass of shadow, tantalisingly close.

"She was a girl - a young girl - who had been imprisoned. She had been locked away, and she had been punished - for her magic."

As he got closer he took a deep breath before stepping off the sleepers, walk along the track ballast and allowing the stone to crunch loudly beneath his feet. He knew how unpleasant it was to feel crept up on when you were feeling vulnerable. He stopped and dropped down to his hunkers a few meters away, not wanting to invade Credence's boundaries. Attempting again to see the boy under the obscurus, Newt stretched out his hand as he spoke.

"Credence ca-" he tilted his head to the side quickly, withdrawing his hand for a moment and trying to hold back the tears which threatened to fall as he spoke.

"Credence can I come over to you?"

With a loud whoosh of energy the obscurus swelled in size before launching itself back into Credence, seeming to be absorbed back into his body, which was now sobbing and shaking, his eyes pressed firmly into his knees.

Newt felt the tension he hadn't even fully been aware of leave his chest as he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding at the sight of the boy in front of him, seeming to be at least physically unharmed.

"Can I come over?"

At the small nod he received a small smile crossed his face as he jumped back up to his feet. He had only made it a couple of steps forward when he was hit in the chest by a bolt of blue, shot back through the air several feet and slammed hard into the ground. Even through the pain and shock the adrenaline hit almost immediately and he was back on his feet, running towards Credence with his wand drawn, alert to any sign of where the attack came from.

"Credence, move - now!"

Newt was bitterly thankful in that moment for the boys honed reflexes and immediate instinct to follow instructions as he watched the boy jump to his feet and scramble backwards, just as the familiar red flash of a stunner hit the spot he had just vacated.

"Grab my hand I need to get you ou-"

Newt's words were cut off with a sharp yell as he was once again launched backwards, this time loosing grip on his wand as he made contact with the tracks, this time his arm taking the brunt of the force. He had just registered the unnatural crack of his arm hitting the metal track, and Credence running up the steps he had just come down, when the source of the attacks finally stalked into his eye-line, wand raised.

Graves.

Seeing his wand a few meters down the track, he made a desperate dive for it as Graves simply flicked his wand absentmindedly, only sparing him a passing glance - his quick stride not faltering once. There was a churn of metal against metal and Newt barely had the time to register that he was on his back again when the tracks around him were ripped from the ground, weaving together and tightening like rope around his wrists. Satisfied that Newt would not be an interference, Graves was soon up the steps and out of sight.

Knowing that he was near useless unarmed - and without his case - Newt frantically raised his head as far as he could in an attempt to locate his wand. As soon as he moved however, the strain on his neck and shoulder sent a sharp pain shooting down his arm. Yes, definitely broken then. Of course, he was well accustomed to broken bones - in his line of work they could hardly be avoided - but they were still _bloody_ unpleasant he thought with a grimace.

Taking it more slowly this time, he finally caught a glimpse of his wand - just to the left of legs. Twisting himself gently, but conscious that Credence and Graves were still out there, and that he was wasting time, he pulled on his wrists hoping that he could stretch his foot out far enough to reach his wand. He was so close it was pitiful. One last tug and he’d have it, he thought. Steeling himself with a deep breath, he counted down.

3…

2…

1…

He had a moment of triumph as his wand scooted into reaching distance, but the moment was short-lived as burning hot pain shot through his arm like knives. Squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, he took a moment to catch his breath, panting heavily before snapping his eyes open again. What in Merlin’s name was he doing? There was someone out there hurting far more than he was, and here he was wallowing in his own discomfort instead of helping.

He was just about make another grab for his wand when the world around him seemed to light up with a blue electricity which then enveloped his body in pure agony. He didn’t even have a chance to register what was happening when it was hit him again, and again, and again.

The fourth time it his he was aware of Graves standing over him, screaming words that he couldn’t hear over every inch of him screaming for it to stop, though he seemed physically unable to make a single sound.

Eventually he lost track, until he heard the few faint but distinctive pops of apparition and the electricity stopped. There were the vague sounds of a conversation taking place, but Newt couldn’t really muster the energy to process what the voices were saying to each other.

He blinked rapidly in a vain attempt to bring the world back into focus, shifting his feet uncomfortably in order to dislodge the stones in the track that had begun pressing uncomfortably through his coat in his struggles. His movement seemed to have caught the attention of whoever had arrived, and a voice he was sure he should recognise finally cut through the haze.

“Newt?”

Ah, Tina. Of course, really how could he forget. Maybe he would be able to see her better in his mind if he just… closed his eyes… just for a moment…

“NEWT!”

There was the sudden sound of shouting and spells being flung, before he felt a hand grabbing his neck, a familiar squeezing around his middle, and then sound of wind through the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I finally got my new laptop and I'm so happy because it's so so so much easier than trying to write on my phone, which was hell btw. So I haven't started the second chapter, but I do have a much more concrete plan on where I'm actually going with this, and how I'm going to structure it, so even though chapter 2 might take another few days it means that I should be a lot more frequent from now on!
> 
> A lot of you will have already read my first posting of this, and I was tempted to just go over the first draft of this, but it was my first post and i'm a sentimental child so I hope it wasn't to bad for me to drag you over here! And if you're new, then welcome! I'm hopefully gonna take you to a whole new world of pain and suffering and I hope that we can be friends :) It's nice to meet you!
> 
> Also, like with my first posting please tell me if there are any grammar/spelling issues, bc it's midnight and I didn't even proofread this bc im trash and at one point I misspelled the world grimace as gromace and laughed for about 5 minutes. Also I was writing the summary and I'm not even sure if 'ran' is a real word anymore - so yeah, please tell me and I'll fix anything asap.


End file.
